Jingle Bells!
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Fics do Projeto Relâmpago de Natal da seção DG do fórum 6v, do ano de 2010.
1. A Árvore

**A árvore**  
><em>D-B<em>

Você parou para observar Ginny levitar bolinhas e enfeites de natal até a árvore por alguns segundos ao voltar da cozinha com duas xícaras de chocolate-quente. Era como se estivesse paralisado pelas cores em harmonia; os tons de vermelho e verde, as bolinhas de chama azul, o dourado e o cabelo ruivo dela.  
>Ginny notou sua presença e virou-se, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha e abrindo um sorriso. Você apenas conseguiu sorrir de volta.<br>- Acho que está pronta - disse ela, pegando uma das xícaras.  
>Você abraçou a cintura quente dela e beijou sua bochecha, para então contemplar a primeira árvore de Natal na casa do casal.<br>- Está perfeita - respondeu num sussurro.  
>Foi então que você percebeu: tudo estava perfeito.<p> 


	2. Abolindo o Natal

**Abolindo o Natal**  
><em>Mialle Lemos<em>

Draco tocou no ombro da mulher de cabelos vermelhos, enquanto ela mexia em coisas velhas que trouxera da Toca. Era véspera de Natal e estava muito frio para permanecer tanto tempo sentada, revirando aquelas velharias. Ginny se sobressaltou, e lançou um olhar meio irritado para ele, que corajosamente abaixou-se para sentar ao lado dela.  
>- O que estamos fazendo?<br>- Mexendo em coisas velhas.  
>- Como por exemplo?<br>- Esse cartão que você me deu no Natal de uns anos atrás, quando começamos a ficar juntos. - ela levantou um cartão vermelho e verde brilhante.  
>- Isso é ridículo. Me devolve. - Draco começou a ficar vermelho.<br>- Jamais. E é até fofinho. - ela abriu o cartão e tomou ar - _Nem mesmo o Natal é tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, pensei em você um pouco. Draco._ Olha que gracinha!  
>- Ok, estou abolindo o Natal dessa casa. - ele fez uma careta.<br>- Então vou lá em cima jogar a roupa de Mamãe Noel fora...  
>A ruiva se levantou rapidamente e disparou pelo corredor com Draco em seus calcanhares.<br>- Claro que não, você pode vestir pra se despedir e eu jogo fora.


	3. Christmas Wish

******Christmas Wish**  
><em>Mialle Lemos<em>

O primeiro beijo foi embaixo de um visgo. Draco deu um sorriso vitorioso e puxou Ginny antes que ela pudesse sair correndo. Levou um tapa logo em seguida, mas ele deu uma risada, afirmando que ela havia apreciado muito mais que ele.  
>O segundo beijo, foi quando todas as pessoas comemoravam o primeiro natal pós-guerra. Ninguém estava comemorando o Natal em casa e o Beco Diagonal estava apinhado de pessoas que bebiam, riam, conversavam e cantavam músicas natalinas. Draco estava sentado sozinho no lugar mais distante possível da multidão. Ele parecia perturbado. Ele estava triste.<br>- Se meu lado houvesse vencido a guerra, ninguém estaria comemorando. Muitos deles nem estariam vivos. - ele disse. Os olhos cinzentos cheios de lágrimas. Ginny quis saber porque ele estava ali sozinho, ele apenas balançava a cabeça, estava visivelmente um tanto bêbado.  
>Sentou-se ao lado dele, enquanto ele falava coisas sem sentido. As lágrimas dele acabaram manchando seu cachecol, numa tentativa de consolo quando Ginny o abraçou, quando Ginny puxou-o para perto do rosto e deixou que seus lábios tocassem os lábios trêmulos e com sabor de lágrimas.<br>No natal seguinte, brigaram. Ginny jurou que nunca mais olharia para a cara de Draco, enquanto ele esbravejava que era de se esperar grosserias da parte de uma Weasley. E antes do ano-novo, Ginny estava sendo pedida em casamento. Draco sorria agora, parecia ter deixado tudo para trás. Procurava erguer o nome de sua família. Enquanto Ron lutava bravamente fazendo todo o tipo de fofoca contra Draco. Ginny costumava rir das bobagens do irmão.  
>E então, seu primeiro natal como Sra. Malfoy. O natal da foto. Quando Draco aceitou passar o feriado junto da família Weasley, quando aceitou um suéter verde. Quando bateu a cabeça no teto do quarto de Ginny. Quando aceitou tirar aquela foto, quando disse a Ginny, pouco antes que dormissem que se o mundo parasse, gostaria que parasse naquele momento, enquanto estavam juntos.<br>E todos os gritos, e o fogo, e antigos Comensais. Procurando Harry, procurando qualquer Weasley. Atingindo Draco. Draco Malfoy que era um traidor, que ajudara Harry, que casara com uma Weasley.  
>O mesmo Draco Malfoy que sorriu dizendo que estava tudo bem antes de fechar os olhos.<p>

**- X -**

Ela abriu os olhos em mais uma véspera de Natal, fechou os olhos com força desejando dormir de novo, mas seu primeiro pensamento foi Draco Malfoy. Onde quer que estivesse. Ou não estivesse. Não tinha como saber. Levantou-se e escovou os dentes lentamente. Olhou para o porta retrato, olhou para si e Draco sorrindo enquanto Ron ao fundo parecia irritado com a presença do loiro. Acabou deixando escapar um sorrisinho pelo canto da boca. A foto do último Natal que haviam passado juntos, dois anos atrás era um retrato claro da felicidade no rosto agora sério de Ginny. Natal sempre era uma época difícil, logo Hermione apareceria, trazendo os filhos, Ron e Harry. Tentando animá-la. Iria sorrir e se desligar do que estava acontecendo ao redor e todos logo iriam embora comemorar o Natal com alguma felicidade verdadeira. Voltou no banheiro e encarou o espelho. Fechou os olhos e mesmo assim não pode evitar que as lágrimas descessem queimando pelas bochechas.  
>- Você deveria estar aqui, Draco.<p> 


	4. Destino

**Destino**  
><em>Bela Evans Potter<em>

Era natal, uma época em que o mundo inteiro – bruxo e trouxa – se confraternizava, as pessoas esqueciam seus pormenores, as luzes coloridas enfeitavam as ruas, árvores e presentes se faziam presente em todas as casas, a neve branca amenizava o colorido dos enfeites pelo horizonte. Mas não naquele tempo.

A guerra afetara a tudo, todos se escondiam e apenas uma parte lutava, a parte dos fortes e corajosos, Draco não era nem um, nem outro. Por isso ele se encontrava a espreita em meio à escuridão, apenas observando a dor e lamentação daqueles seus inimigos impostos pelo destino.

As oito cabeças laranjas se curvavam diante de um caixão rústico e de segunda mão. _Nem para dar uma morada descente para seu corpo delicado e cansado._ Ao longe o Eleito chorava e era confortado por um montante de cabelos marrons e despenteados.

Draco entendia a dor que Harry sentia, mas Harry não era capaz de entender a dor de Draco.

Ginny estava morta!

Morrera em combate, forte e corajosa, desistira de sua própria vida para lutar pela sua ideologia de mundo melhor. Morrera pelas mãos de pessoas que freqüentavam sua casa dia e noite, assassinos que se refugiavam em seu quarto. _Bando de covardes!_

Covardes igual a Draco, que fora incapaz de quebrar todas as regras e – ao mínimo, tentar - salvar Ginny.

Finos flocos de neve começaram a cair de grossas nuvens. O branco cobriu o solo, o céu escureceu, ao longe as luzes coloridas iluminavam o horizonte, o vente gélido cortava os corpos encapotados de todas as pessoas dispersas pelo hemisfério norte. Era natal. Uma época em que a alegria vencia as barreiras da diferença. Mas não para eles. Não para Draco.


	5. Espírito Natalino

**Espírito Natalino**  
><em>Bela Evans Potter<em>

Ficou a espreita, em meio à escuridão, a esperando. Ele sabia que ela teria que passar por aquele corredor para ir ao salão comunal dos leões.

Ouviu o som de passos ritmados cada vez ficando mais alto. Um pequeno e delicado ponto vermelho se formou em meio ao escuro. Continuou esperando escorado a parede de pedras centenárias.

- Feliz natal, Weasley. – desejou Draco quando Ginny passou em sua frente.

- Feliz... – a ruiva parou repentinamente e olhou espantada para o garoto – Por que você está me desejando feliz natal, Malfoy?

O outro apenas sorriu desdenhado – Porque no natal é de praxe esquecermos nossas diferenças.


	6. Ginny Vai Casar

**Ginny vai casar**  
><em>D-B<em>

Desde pequena Ginny queria casar. Ainda bem nova, ela remexia no armário da mãe até achar o vestido branco de noiva usado no casamento dos pais. Ele tinha cheiro de mofo, mas a ruiva o vestia mesmo assim – preciso dizer como ficava largo e engraçado? Acho que vocês conseguem imaginar. Então, Ginny subia na cama com um punhado de flores que colhera no jardim mais cedo e encenava sua entrada, imaginando o lugar da cerimônia e o noivo.

A caçula cresceu e seu sonho tomou outras formas, talvez menos românticas e um pouco mais maduras, mas o fato é que ela nunca deixou de sonhar em se casar e imaginar como e com quem seria. Desejou casar-se numa catedral enorme, no quintal de sua casa, num campo de Quadribol, em Hogwarts, beira da praia... Imaginou-se casando com um príncipe encantado de um reino distante, com Harry, com Tom e com Harry novamente. O que nunca mudava, era a vontade de casar no Natal.

Ginny amava o Natal. Amava a família reunida, a comida, a troca de presentes, a neve lá fora e o calor da lareira dentro de casa. Queria casar no dia 24 de Dezembro, às seis da tarde. Seguir-se-ia então uma recepção que tivesse uma árvore enorme, brilhante e enfeitada, um jantar natalino e uma festa. Isso nunca mudou.

O casamento foi planejado nos anos seguintes ao final da guerra. O sonho finalmente iria se tornar realidade. Harry era o noivo perfeito e Ginny não poderia estar mais feliz.

Era véspera de Natal. Ela estava pronta. Tinha chegado o momento que esperou durante todos esses anos. Ginny vai casar.

Ela sempre imaginou vários lugares, tipos de cerimônia, vestidos de noiva, tiaras, cores de decoração... Mas com certeza nunca imaginou que se casaria na antiga Mansão Malfoy.

Muito menos que o noivo de fato seria Draco Malfoy e não Harry. No final das contas, o cara perfeito não era tão perfeito assim. E o cara mais imperfeito que uma Ginny adolescente podia pensar existir foi o escolhido para ocupar o lugar do noivo no altar do casamento de uma Ginny adulta.

Era véspera de Natal. Ela sorriu abertamente ao dizer "Aceito".

- Pode beijar a noiva.

E então Draco levantou seu véu e Ginny fechou os olhos, fazendo com que todo o resto – o ambiente decorado em dourado, vermelho e verde, a neve caindo lá fora, o aconchego das lareiras acessas, a grande árvore de Natal decorada no canto do salão – sumisse.

Era véspera de Natal. Onde, Ginny sempre soube, os sonhos se tornam realidade.


	7. Lista de Natal

******Lista de Natal**  
><em>D-B<em>

**1994**  
>Lista de Natal de Ginny Weasley.<br>1 – Cachecol vermelho.  
>2 – Entrar pro time de Quadribol.<br>3 – Harry me notar.  
>4 – Esquecer o Tom.<p>

**1995**  
>Lista de Natal da Ginny!<br>1 – Tiara azul.  
>2 – Tênis novos (de preferência vermelhos).<br>3 – Harry me notar.  
>4 – Entrar pro time de Quadribol.<p>

**1996**  
>Lista de Natal da Ginny:<br>1. Sapatos dourados.  
>2. Beijar Harry.<br>3. Laço preto para o cabelo.  
>4. Uma vassoura melhor.<p>

**1997**  
>Lista de Natal<br>1. Que a guerra acabe.  
>2. Que todos que eu amo sobrevivam.<br>3. Que Draco Malfoy pare de me atormentar.

**1998**  
>Lista de Natal da Ginny:<br>1) Sapatos dourados (que não ganhei nos natais passados).  
>2) Que Draco Malfoy pare de ser um orgulhoso esnobe e venha passar o Natal comigo.<p>

**1999**  
>Lista de Natal da Weasley:<br>1. Vestido vermelho.  
>2. Que Harry consiga ser feliz com outra pessoa.<br>3. Que Ron pare de incomodar Draco e vá casar com Hermione.

**2009**  
>Lista de Natal<br>1 –

_Ginny olhou ao redor da sala, para Draco e seus dois filhos, e não soube o que pedir de Natal._


	8. Manhã de Natal

******Manhã de Natal**  
><em>Mialle Lemos<em>

Desde criança Draco corria escada abaixo para encontrar os lindos presentes que ganhava embaixo da árvore, seus pais sorriam animados com a alegria da criança, os olhos brilhando, o sorriso enorme e logo após ele se lambuzava com doces e sujava os brinquedos novos, mas a felicidade simples estampada no rosto do menino suavizavam qualquer bronca que pudesse receber.

Ginny acordava com os gritos dos irmãos mais velhos que alcançavam a árvore de natal muito antes dela, enquanto todos pegavam seus presentes, ela caminha sonolenta até a escada e quando via o grande sorriso no rosto do pai enquanto ele sacudia uma caixa enfeitada para a filha, Ginny corria, pulando os degraus da escada, ouvindo sua mãe gritar que poderia cair se corresse assim. Brincava com os irmãos, ouvia histórias do pai, sujava as mãos com doces e era imediatamente afastada do brinquedo novo, algumas vezes não tão novo.

Naquela manhã de Natal, Draco abriu os olhos e viu o rosto sardento da mulher ruiva deitada ao seu lado, a boca rosa num sorriso leve. Acabou sorrindo também e deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dela. Ginny apertou os olhos, como se a claridade leve do quarto fosse demais, então abriu os olhos castanhos e sonolentos dando um sorriso para Draco.  
>- Bom dia.<br>- Seu bafo está horrível, Draco.  
>- Eu não vou me levantar mesmo.<br>- É manhã de Natal. Recebemos presentes. - ela tentou argumentar com preguiça.  
>- Meu presente está em cima da cama, olhando para mim e reclamando do meu hálito.<br>Pela primeira vez, nenhum dos dois desceu as escadas na manhã de Natal.


	9. Motivo

******.Motivo.**  
><em>aribh<em>

Draco Malfoy sempre passara o Natal com a família... Sempre na companhia de Lucius e Narcissa, saboreando um delicioso jantar e, depois, jogando tempo fora enquanto ficava sentado no confortável sofá da sala, conversando com os pais. Apenas algumas raras vezes o garoto passara o feriado em Hogwarts, mas, mesmo assim, ele ficava o tempo todo com seus companheiros sonserinos.

Resumindo: todo o fim de ano, o jovem Malfoy ficava na companhia das mesmas pessoas... Sempre.

Exceto naquele ano... E ele ainda não sabia como ele acabara ficando naquela situação.

Os gritos da , as explicações do sobre "tevelisões", as conversas de Harry e Ron sobre Quadribol, as tagarelices de Hermione e Percy sobre o Ministério, a insistência de Bichento em querer carinho, a excitação de Pig ao ver tanta gente na casa... Tudo isso eram coisas com as quais Draco não estava acostumado.

O Natal na casa dos Malfoy era sempre calmo e elegante.

O Natal na casa dos Weasley era sempre barulhento e bagunçado.

"Hey, hey, hey! Você está quieto"

"Não é como se eu pudesse ser ouvido no meio dessa barulheira"[/i], o rapaz se voltou para encarar a garota ruiva.

_"Terá que se acostumar", _ela riu e apontou para alguma coisa em cima da cabeça dele, "Olhe, visgo!"

_"O que?"_

_"Feliz Natal"_

E os lábios dela encontraram os dele.

Ah, sim... Agora ele se lembrava do motivo dele estar no meio daquela bagunça que era a casa dos Weasley.

O motivo se chamava Ginny Weasley.


	10. Natal Atrasado

******Natal Atrasado**  
><em>madserette<em>

A fraca iluminação que vinha da lareira fazia com que os cabelos ruivos de Gina parecessem ainda mais vermelhos. Recostada aos pés de uma das luxuosas poltronas da Mansão, Gina bebericava uma xícara de chocolate quente enquanto passava seus olhos pela discreta decoração natalina da sala. Os tons de verde e prata contrastavam com seu suéter vermelho, com seus cabelos, com o espírito natalino em si... Mas certamente se identificavam com seu humor. Essa noite Gina agia fria e calculista. As palavras que saíam de sua boca eram antes repassadas mentalmente dezenas de vezes. Seus gestos e suas respostas aos carinhos de Draco eram, pela primeira vez, incômodos. Todo o fervor que a ruiva sentia nas noites de Natal não tinha ao menos dado algum sinal de que apareceria este ano.  
>Seus olhos tristes repousaram no fogo crepitante enquanto passos indicavam que Draco adentrava o cômodo novamente. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, uma xícara semelhante à de Gina nas mãos. Ela suspirou, lágrimas começando a tornar sua visão embaçada.<br>- Draco, e-eu estou atrasada. - gaguejou.  
>- Atrasada? Mas você acabou de chegar! - ele soou confuso. - Tenho certeza de que Potter ainda vai demorar para chegar à sua casa.<br>- Ora, vamos Draco! - ela olhou diretamente nos olhos cinza do rapaz, conforme os seus próprios enchiam-se ainda mais de lágrimas. - Estou _atrasada_!  
>- Gina, se você está tentando me dizer algo, não está sendo clara o suficiente. - ele cerrou os olhos. - Está atrasada para quê?<br>- E-eu estou g-grávida... - murmurou, desviando os olhos para o que restava de chocolate na xícara em suas mãos.  
>- VOCÊ ESTÁ O QUÊ? - Draco exclamou, se levantando imediatamente do chão. Gina fez o mesmo, assim que repousou a xícara de maneira segura no carpete.<br>- G-g-grávida... - sua voz embargou. - E no momento em que essa criança nascer com os cabelos platinados, não poderei mais fingir que pertence a Harry.  
>- Não, não, não! Você não pode estar grávida. - ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Gina sabia que esse gesto demonstrava que Draco estava apavorado. Ele olhou-a nos olhos. - É uma piada, não é? Pois saiba que não a achei nem um pouco engraçada, Weasley.<br>- Não é uma piada, Draco. - insistiu.  
>Os braços do rapaz a envolveram num aperto desesperado. Enlaçou a cintura de Draco com seus próprios braços e afundou o rosto no peito do amante. Lágrimas mútuas molhavam tanto o suéter do sonserino como o topo da cabeça rubra da grifinória. O desespero tomava conta de ambos, enquanto tentavam inutilmente consolar um ao outro.<br>E foi nesse momento que Gina deu-se conta de que aquele fervor que costumava sentir em noites de Natal estaria desaparecido por muito, muito tempo mais. E, pela primeira vez em toda sua curta vida, enquanto se apertava ainda mais ao corpo de Draco, a jovem desejou que não fosse Natal. 


	11. O Melhor Presente Possível

**O Melhor Presente Possível**  
><em>Mialle Lemos<em>

Abriu os olhos na manhã de Natal e encontrou um cartão sobre a mesinha. Abriu-o delicadamente e sentiu o cheiro do perfume dele. Algumas palavras quase carinhosas expressas ali. Olhou para a janela e viu o branco intenso se misturando com o verde das árvores que lutavam para não serem cobertas totalmente. O cartão pedia para não se levantar da cama até que ele voltasse. Então jogou os cabelos ruivos sobre o travesseiro e contemplou o teto imaginando o que o homem loiro estava aprontando.  
>Uns bons dez minutos depois, Draco Malfoy entrou esbaforido pelo quarto, com o rosto vermelho e a roupa cheia de neve. Pulou em cima da cama, em cima de Ginny. Ela lutou bravamente contra ele, mas não havia muito o que fazer. Deixou que ele risse dela e se levantasse.<br>- O dia está muito bonito, devia dar uma olhada. Podemos até fazer bonecos de neve. - disse ele.  
>- Sério? Você está bem, Draco? Bonecos?<br>- É só ver como o dia está lindo pra desperdiçar. - ele sorriu de modo inocente.  
>Ginny não acreditou nessa de 'dia lindo' e foi até a janela.<br>Levou as mãos a boca quando deixou escapar um suspiro. Riscado na neve em marcas profundas estava escrito: "Vamos casar amanhã?"  
>Olhou para o homem que estava atrás dela segurando uma pequena caixinha aberta entre os dedos. O sorriso travesso e infantil.<br>- Você nunca ia me dar um presente de Natal decente, então mudar seu nome para Sra. Malfoy pode melhorar as coisas.  
>Ginny abraçou Draco com força e murmurou.<br>- Meu presente era muito bom, se você quer saber.


	12. O Natal de 1998

******O Natal de 1998**

_D-B  
><em> 

Draco estava parado fazia alguns minutos em frente a uma das janelas da sala de estar. A neve cobria tudo lá fora, até onde sua vista alcançava. A festa beneficente da véspera de Natal dos Malfoy havia acabado há pouco tempo. Tinha sido de relativo sucesso. Serviu para que família colocasse seu nome entre os bons na sociedade bruxa pós-guerra. Mas isso não interessava o garoto de 18 anos naquele Natal. Seu maior presente era poder compartilhar daquele feriado com seu pai e sua mãe, à salvo de qualquer perigo. Estava grato e feliz.

Apenas uma coisa incomodava Draco. Era a lembrança insistente da caçula ruiva e sardenta acompanhada do pai – os únicos Weasley que vieram, apesar de todos terem sido convidados por pura educação. Sabia que o velho Arthur tinha comparecido somente por causa do Ministério, mas não entedia o que a garota estava fazendo com ele. Duvidou que ela estivesse ali contra sua vontade. Talvez ela não quisesse deixar o pai sozinho. Provavelmente era isso.

A imagem da pequena Weasley num vestido azul marinho levemente rodado e gracioso continuava voltando à mente de Draco insistentemente. Também o último momento que a viu, quando se despediu antes de ir embora.

"Feliz Natal, Malfoy" ela tinha dito ao passar por ele, fazendo um mínimo aceno com a cabeça e dando um meio sorriso enviesado. E Draco não respondeu, um pouco confuso com o acontecimento. Não esperava ouvir nenhuma palavra dela. Mas ouviu. Talvez porque era Natal. Talvez por educação.

Mas o que parecia importar mais agora era a vontade incontrolável que ele sentia de ter a chance de dizer "Feliz Natal, Weasley".


	13. O Último Natal

******O último Natal**  
><em>Scila<em>

Ele mexeu os dedos com dificuldade, deixando o calor da lareira esquentar as articulações cansadas. Arrastou a cadeira devagar para mais perto do fogo, o som da madeira marcando o chão ecoando pelo salão.  
>Apenas com as labaredas lhe fazendo companhia, Draco Malfoy esperou.<br>A vida inteira ele esperou.  
>Esperou que ela entrasse pela aquela mesma porta com pacotes nas duas mãos, vermelha nas bochechas com o frio do Beco Diagonal, flocos de neve adornando seus cabelos ruivos. Esperou que ela o obrigasse a montar uma árvore, batendo o pé para que ele enfeitasse seus galhos ricamente. Esperou que ela pedisse que ele a levantasse para o alto, de modo que pudesse colocar a estrela no topo.<br>Esperou a troca de presentes, o sorriso e os olhos castanhos dela brilhando ao ganhar exatamente o que queria.  
>Aquele seria o último Natal que Draco Malfoy esperaria.<br>Seus cabelos já não eram mais loiros, mas brancos como a neve que caia lá fora, pelo menos aqueles que lhe restavam. A pele antes branca estava manchada e enrugada. Olhos praticamente fechados e mais cegos do que nunca.  
>Ele estava cansado de esperar.<br>Esperar que ela o perdoasse. Esperar que ela voltasse. Esperar que ela o amasse.


	14. Presente de Natal

**Presente de Natal**  
><em>Emilly McRose<em>

- O que você fez com minha irmã, Malfoy? – Ron estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.  
>- Eu já disse que não fiz nada! Ela simplesmente entrou no banheiro e não saiu mais daí... E agora eu a ouço chorar. Depois sua mãe também entrou ai e fechou a porta na minha cara.<p>

Ron já estava pronto para avançar no pescoço de Malfoy quando a Sra. Molly abriu a porta com um grande sorriso. Ginny estava com a cara inchada e vermelha. Todos os Wesleys estavam reunidos na sala de estar, e não faziam idéia do que se passava no andar superior da casa. Exceto Ron que queria matar Malfoy e a Sr. Molly que parecia em choque.

- Mas o quê... – Draco não pôde terminar a frase. Ginny já estava pendurada em seu pescoço se desmanchando em lágrimas novamente.  
>- Grávida! Draco! Estou grávida!<br>- O quê? Grávida? Mas...mas como você sabe Ginny? – Draco esboçava um sorriso feliz e confuso ao mesmo tempo.  
>- Sim, grávida! Eu já suspeitava... E hoje eu confirmei! Fiz um exame usando um aparelho trouxa e deu positivo três vezes! Você vai ser pai!<br>- Eu, eu vou ser pai? - Draco estava petrificado.

Ron desceu as escadas correndo e anunciou para todos os presentes que ele seria tio. Também se lamentou por ser fruto da união de sua irmã com um Malfoy... Mas, propôs um brinde.  
>Assim começou a primeira e melhor noite de Natal de Draco e Ginny. Com um brinde em família e o presente de natal perfeito.<p> 


	15. Regado a Bolas de Neve

**Regado a bolas de neve**  
><em>Dione Kurmaier<em>

- Eu te pego Ginny Weasley!

Ele então começou a correr atrás dela, deixando as pegadas na neve, seguindo as dela. O cabelo vermelho esvoaçava atrás dela e deixava um rastro belo atrás dela, enquanto ela gargalhava correndo dele. Ele então a encurralou atrás de uma árvore e a pegou pela cintura quando ela tentou fugir novamente.  
>Os dois gargalhavam juntos, enquanto rolavam pela neve. Flocos de neve se prenderam aos dois corpos, e eles então pararam. Draco parou de gargalhar, e deixou seu corpo por cima do de Ginny, enquanto ela ainda sorria, com o rosto afoguentado pela atividade, suas sardas se destacando em seu rosto. Ele nunca a vira mais bela.<p>

A mulher então parou de sorrir e olhou fundo nos olhos de Draco. Eles sorriram juntos novamente, e ele então a beijou. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que Draco separou os lábios dela para dizer:

- Este era o melhor presente que eu poderia ter ganho, Ginny. – E então acariciou a barriga da mulher, fazendo os olhos dela se encherem e transbordarem de lágrimas de felicidade. – Feliz natal, meu amor.

Ela mirava os olhos dele, enquanto respondia.

- E você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar a qualquer momento. Feliz Natal, Draco.

E então eles se beijaram novamente.

**FIM**


	16. Sonho de Natal

******Sonho de Natal**  
><em>Mialle<em>

Naquela noite de Natal tudo que desejava era poder deslizar seus dedos sobre os cabelos sedosos e loiros, desejava tocar no rosto liso encarando os olhos cinzentos. Desejava tanto estar com ele que chegava a sentir a falta dele naquela tão comum dor quase física em seu peito. Como se o coração estivesse partido em dois. Rolou na cama enquanto no andar de baixo todos se felicitavam e escutavam as músicas natalinas de Celestina Warbeck. Algo dentro do seu peito reconheceu o trecho sobre o coração quebrado exatamente igual um caldeirão.  
>Levantou-se da cama e pegou todas as cartas endereçadas à Mansão Malfoy e que nunca haviam sido sequer despachadas. Fechou os olhos tentando não chorar mais uma vez, logo sua mãe entenderia alguma coisa no ar, suspeitaria dos olhos inchados mesmo inventando todo tipo de insônia possível.<br>Talvez tivesse realmente algum problema com amores platônicos, mas aquele doía tanto e tanto. Algumas vezes acordava e quase chorava por ter acordado, nos sonhos estava tão perto dos lábios dele e ele sorria e ele dizia coisas agradáveis e ela podia sorrir também, até o momento em que seus olhos abriam.  
>Naquele Natal desejou que pudesse olhar para os olhos cinza dele e sorrir. Desejou tocar os lábios que deviam ter gosto de irônia com os seus. Desejou isso arduamente nos Natais seguintes e mesmo assim nada nunca se realizou. E mesmo assim continua sonhando com os olhos cinzentos.<p> 


	17. Symbol

**Symbol**  
><em>shade<em>

Neve caia do lado de fora enquanto o embrulho era rapidamente espalhado pelo chão. Em sua expressão um olhar de espanto.

Aquele tecido grosso, pesado, rústico e artesanal entre seus dedos. Feito em um material que ele não estava acostumado. Verde com detalhes em prata. Um grande _DM_ na frente. Nada discreto. Tão diferente dele habitualmente. Tão igual sua expressão atual.

Um olhar apreensivo dela.

Um tímido sorriso seu.

Um suspiro. Alivio nos olhos dela.

- Parece que sua mãe não me odeia tanto quanto imaginei.

Ela se aproximou e beijou levemente seus lábios.

- Errado. Ela não te odeia.

**Fim**


	18. The Best Christmas Ever

**The Best Christmas Ever**  
><em>Emilly McRose<em>

No meio da sala havia uma árvore de natal cheia daquelas luzes trouxas que não paravam de piscar. Draco não se acostumara, e nunca o faria. A casa do seu sogro sempre o deixava confuso, coisas trouxa demais. Ginny entrou no aposento com um largo sorriso na face. Ela estava linda, o moletom vermelho desenhava a barriga de oito meses. Draco levantou-se da velha poltrona e dirigiu-se a esposa.  
>- Vamos jantar, Draco?<br>-Achei que nunca chamaria. Já estava ficando tonto olhando pra essas luzes trouxas.  
>-Eu estou com fome... Agora como por dois!<br>- Você sempre foi gulosa. E agora que pode usar nosso filho como desculpa você está terrível! – Draco respondeu abrindo um sorriso.  
>- Antes o motivo da minha fome era você. – Ginny rebateu se esforçando para fazer uma cara de falsa revolta. - E agora é o fruto do que me dava fome...<br>Sorrindo Draco beijou delicadamente sua esposa e a acompanhou até a ceia de natal. Ele não admitia, mas no fundo sabia que aquele era o melhor natal da sua vida.


End file.
